


It Turns Out A Stranger

by lunarknightz



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need a fresh start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Turns Out A Stranger

Kansas seemed like a good place to disappear.

He made the decision to leave New York on a whim, tired of the baggage and memories that surrounded him. In Kansas, he could reinvent himself. He would be more than Angela's son, Arthur's disappointment, Nathan's little brother. In Kansas, he could be simple, anonymous. He could use a little simplicity.

Finding a job was not difficult- he soon found a job as a paramedic in Metropolis. Emergency workers were greatly needed- the city had grown and changed since the events of Dark Thursday. They found him qualified and he had a job offer before he'd unpacked his apartment.

Peter liked helping people. It made him feel good to help others. He felt useful helping someone who was injured. Peter's abilities made him powerful, but serving others made him feel strong. He wasn't saving the world, but he was saving someone's world.

And strangely, that was enough.

Metropolis was not without its' own heroes. The _Daily Planet_ was filled with stories about the Green Arrow or the Red and Blue Blur. Whether these people were gifted with abilities like his own, he wasn't sure. Peter hadn't encountered them, and he hadn't gone out of his way to find them. For the time being, in the game to save the world, Peter Petrelli was just a fan on the sidelines.

"Excuse me?" a blonde woman said, standing by the door as Peter came out of the break room at Metropolis General. "Have you seen Davis Bloome lately?"

Peter shook his head. "He hasn't been in for a few days." He'd met Davis briefly after he'd joined the force. Davis had seemed like a pretty good guy. "I can ask around, but I'm guessing he called in for a few personal days."

"Oh." She said, as her face fell. "I was hoping you knew where he was. I haven't heard from him in a while, and I'm worried."

She seemed sad. "Were you close?"

"Just friends."

"Oh."

She started to walk away.

"Do you want to pass on a message?"

The blonde shook her head. "I just needed someone to talk to. It's been a tough couple of weeks."

Peter wasn't sure why he just didn't let her walk away, but something inside him urged him on. "I've been told I'm an excellent listener."

"Oh really?"

"You like coffee?" He asked, "The cafeteria's is pretty good. I mean, it's no Starbucks, but it's decent."

She looked him over, as if trying to figure him out. After a short pause she nodded. "I'm in serious caffeine withdrawal."

They talked as they walked down the hall. When the arrived at the cafeteria, Peter grabbed two cups of coffee, and handed one to her.

"You must think I'm totally weird," She said, as they sat down at a round table in the middle of the dining area. "Accosting a total stranger and threatening to tell him my life story."

"Trust me," Peter said softly, "I've had way weirder things happen to me."

_If she only knew_. Peter thought softly to himself.

"I know what you mean." The blonde chuckled to herself. "Truth is way stranger than fiction."

"On that, I totally agree." He stuck out his hand, deciding that he really should introduce himself. "I'm Peter Petrelli, by the way."

She met his hand with her own. "Chloe Sullivan."


End file.
